


The Nerd Loves Me

by Dreamz202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamz202/pseuds/Dreamz202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rual is a not so smart Football player. Clark is a nerd who loves robots. Rual see Clark and want to be with the cute nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The bleacher.

In high School there are many social groups; the nerd, jocks, the stoners, the preps, and many more. Most times the groups don’t talk to each other unless there beating the crap out of them, but there are times when they do... 

Rual walked out of school. He had to stay late -he failed his math test- which made him have detection. He hated math, and LA to. 

Rual walked and looked at his math test that he got a D on. With this D means Raul won't be able to play at this football game this Friday. Rual crumpled up the test and threw it behind him, not caring what was going on behind. The Paper landed near a fight that was going on with the nerd being hit. 

The nerd was named Clark but Rual didn’t know that. The three other where bullies, not really important. When that ball of paper fell on the bullies they looked up at Rual. One got up. “Hey!” The other two held Clark. Rual gave them a death look. All three ran away. 

Clark sat up wiping the blood from his lip away. Clark saw the balled up paper and pick it up. He undid the paper and read it. Rual look over at Clark. Rual saw the little nerd read it. He thought he was cute and want to destroy his ass. Rual felt embarrassed about this nerd seeing his D. 

“Are you Rual?” Clark ask. Rual look at him and nodded his head yes. Rual was waiting for Clark to make fun of him or laugh because he knew he was dumb. Clark shook his head “We all can't be good at math. You must do in other subjects. “ Clark got up. 

“I'm good at fixing bikes and football” Rual said. 

“School is not for everyone” Clark said. Rual no longer felt stupid and looked at Clark. 

Clark has seen this guy around. For a jock Rual is nice. When he saw wrong he did stop it. Clark look at Rual and Rual look back. They just look at eachother...for a awhile. Rual got closer. Clark blushed and he did not know why he was blushing. Rual leaned down to Clark's ear. Clark closed his eyes. They stayed like this for awhile. Nether knew why but neither would move.

Rual finally move away. They look at each other for a little. “Got plans this weekend” Rual ask. Clark shook his head no because the words would not form and if it did the world “no “ would not come out of mouth. “You, me and Saturday.“ Rual said. Clark blush and shook his head yes. “Good” Rual said and then kissed his head and squeezed his ass, walking way. 

The rest of week went by and Clark and Rual did not see each other that much. At the end of Friday, Clark found Rual at his lockers. 

“H-hello” Clark said. Rual look at him. 

“Hey “ rual said. 

“Where… Are we meeting?” Clark ask blushing a lot. He felt dizzy. 

“The park that around the corner at 12.” Rual said. 

“Okay” Clark said. “So that football game tonight… are you going?” Rual ask.  
“ Yes. i'm going, I’m part of the marching band.” Clark said. 

Rual look at his little nerd. Marching Band… Rual did not know that. “Band huh…” Rual said.  
“Yes” clark.  
“later tonight.. how about we meet under the bleachers?” Rual ask leaning alittle.  
Clark blush. Clark knew what happen under there.  
“Well...I… Never been down there….” clark said.  
“It’s okay. if you’re not ready. We can wait.” Rual said.  
“what No...Just...I'm... and you…” Clark said mumbled.

“Okay i’ll see there and the ending counter okay?” Rual said.  
“okay” Clark said. blushing a lot. Clark can’t believe what he be doing to night with this guy he just ment. Rual walk away waving. Clark waved back and left to get ready for tonight's game . 

 

Rual sat watching Clark playing flute. Rual though it was sexy watching him blow on that instrument. Like always the team was winning so band played a lot. Rual really want to play but thinking his nerd was making it hard to think about the game. He waited until the ending of the third quarter, it seem to take to long. Rual did all he could to not think what he would do to the nerd. It got hard when they went to preform. 

 

Third quarter came and both Rual and Clark begin to sneak down under the bleachers. Rual was there first. Rual was in his football uniform without his helmet. Clark was in his band show shirt that told them what their band was and there funny band pants. 

 

“Hey” rual said in his husky voice. Clark loved Rual husky voice, when he heard it made him dizzy and the fuzzy feeling from his head just went down to male organ. Rual saw Clark shiver. Rual step closer to Clark. Clark pushed himself against a beam. 

Rual places his lips on clarks wet lips. With a slow motion he pushed his hands down into clark pants. Clark whole face turn red. Rual licked Clarks lips and clark mouth open letting Rual into his hot wet mouth. Slowly Rual pushed Clarks pants and boxers off. 

Rual rub clarks hard genital as he french kissed him. Clarked moaned having a hard time trying to kissed rual back. Rual sense that and pulled away. Clark moaned out aloud. The sound went straight to Rual’s cough. All Rual want to do was fuck his nerd. Rual strokes his nerd organ harder and faster, making Clark moan more. 

Soon Clark had come all in Rual hand. Rual moved his hand from his nerd and Clark whimper with the lack of his hand. Rual look at his hand for awhile. Clark took ruals hand and begin to lick the com off. This pleased Rual. 

After Clark clean Rual hand off Clark stared at Rual. Rual pushed his own pants off not wearing any kind of underpants. Rual was hard and Clark can see that as well. Rual took his couch into his hand. “Will you come and help me?” Rual ask. Clark shook his head and got closer. Rual pushed clark to his knees. Clark look at Ruals organ. Rual was a lot bigger then Clark and Clark can see that. 

Clark look at his couch for awhile. “its okay it don’t bite” Rual said giving himself a tug. Clark licked his lips and shook his head. Slowly Clark put Rual in his mouth Deeper and deeper and deeper until it hit the back of this throat, Slowly he pulled it out and repeated this. Slowly Clark got faster and Rual would pushed his hips into Clarks mouth. “little nerd loves my dick?” Rual said. Clark tried to say yes but it was muffled. “baby i'm going to cum because of your mouth.” Rual said. Rual came soon. Most got in Clarks mouth but some got on his cheeck and lips. 

Clark begin to lick the cum off of where he could. Rual was pleased. “did you like my cum baby?” Rual ask helping clark up. “Y-yes” Clark said. Rual got the cum off of Clarks cheek and lick it. Clark was still blushing. Rual pickup clark by his hips and pushed him to the beam. Clark was hard again thinking what would happen next. “Someone is happy to be given attention” Rual said and then kissed clarks head. Rual was hard again as well, man he loved to be young. 

Rual pushed a finger in to Clark and moved it around. Clark moaning. Rual added more finger and was at three finger no time. Clark was a moaning panting mess. Rual was pleased at this. Rual pulled out his fingers. He wished he had lubid but his nerd was going to be fine. Rual lined him self up and thrust in. Right as he did…

 

A loand ending pitch ending the game. Rual was no longer pleased… Rual pulled out. clark was shaking. Clark look at rual who was putting clarks pants on. “we will finish tomorrow and there will be more because i have to wait.” Rual said “do you understand?” Rual added. Clark shook his head yes and kissed Ruals neck walking to the buss. Rual watch. Rual will reck his nerd’s ass tomorrow...after the nice date he has planned.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Rual wait at the park for his nerd. He was under a tree with a picnic basket and a blanket. Rual knew if he want to have more fun his his nerd he would have to do a lot and damn it he wanted to have a lot of fun. 

Clark walked up slowly, last night was the most fun he has ever had. He felt wrong about how he just let rual touch him like that but when rual talks it’s hard not to give in his body wants...what his body needs. 

“Hello” clark said sitting next to Rual. 

“Hello” Rual said back. 

Rual open the basket and handed clark a sandwich that his sister help made. Clark took the sandwich and ate it. Rual ate his. They ate in silence. 

Rual pack up and lead the way to the car he was borrowing from his dad. Clark followed. All Rual could think that his nerd would be a good pet. With that thought on Rual’s mind another placed was added for todays date. 

Clark followed. Clark had no idea what this dated could be like. would it be like the stories where it was food and a movie or what? Clark was lost. Clark stayed close to Rual. Rual was pleased that his nerd was this clingy to him. 

Rual open the door to the passenger side of car. Clark got in. Rual got in and drived to the next part of today’s date. Bowling. 

Rual wanted to do something that he could do and his nerd would be okay at. Rual drove to the Bowling alley. Clark saw where they were going. Clark never went bowling but he would give it a try for Rual. 

Both got out. Rual took clarks hand and lead inside. Rual payed for the shoes and got to an alley. Both sat and put the shoes. Rual put there names in. Rual and My nerd. Clark look at his name on the board. Clark was not sure how he felt that Rual put ‘my nerd” 

Rual was first. He rolled the ball and hit all the pins. Clark was at awe with Rual able to hit all the pins. 

“Your go” Rual said in a low husky voice. 

Clark blushed getting up. Clark slowly got to his ball picking up.   
“Do you need help” Rual ask in the same voice. 

“y-yes” Clark said. 

Rual walk behind Clark raping one arm around his waist and the other hand behind the ball. Raul lead to Clarks ear. Clark blushed. 

“Bring this hand back” Rual whisper in clark ear as he pulled Clark’s hand back. 

“ And let it roll “ Rual whispered. 

Clark did what Rual said but it was hard to stay focused when Rual was whispering in his husky voice and having raul hard cock pushed up against his back. With rual destruction Clark hit half of the pins. Rual smiles 

“Good job” Rual said kissing Clark head. 

Clark blushed. Raul sat down letting Clark finishes his turn. 

* * * * * *

Rual won the game at end. Clark was having a hard time with Rual around him touching all of his body. Some parks Rual would slide his hand between Clarks pants and give his cock a nice squeeze making Clark would moan a little. 

 

Rual begin to lead to the car, with Clark behind him. Clark was feeling all kinds of tingels in his body that need to dealt with. Rual open the door for clark and Clark sat in. Rual closed the door. Clark rub his cock threw his pants needing release. Rual got in the other side. 

“ What are you doing Clark?” Rual said. 

“Rual… my body is hot and tingly “ Clark said rubbing and blushing alot. 

“ I know nerdy. soon the date not there yet.” Rual said kissing clarks neck. 

Clark moaned alittle. Rual kissed up to Clarks ear. 

“ we will have fun soon, I want to play to. soon okay.” Rual said 

“ Okay raul” clark said taking a breath. 

Raul drove off to the next part of the date; the comedy club. Rual is not a big fan of comedy but he go thru it for Clark. Rual park the outside of the club. clark got out and smiles. Clark like comedy and was happy that rual pick this for date. 

Rual took Clarks hand and walk in. Clark laid his head on raul arm smiling. Rual got them a place to sit. Rual sat and Clark sat next to him. Rual side his arm around clark and pulled him closer. Clark blushed. and laid his head on Rauls chest. 

Rual chest was hard. Rual smiled; he like having Clark close to him. 

“do you like comedy?” Raul ask. 

“ yes. comedy is funny and makes me smile” Clark said. 

“Noted.” raul said. 

The show begin. Clark enjoy the show and laugh a lot. Rual enjoyed that Clark enjoy and even laugh a little. Rual happy they took Clark here. He did learn a lot about his nerd like his dreams and some about his past. 

 

Raul held Clark’s hand as they walk out to the car. 

“ He was funny. Thsank for taking here Rual” Clark said 

“your welcome my little nerd” rual said as he open the door for clark to get in the car. 

Clark sat in the car and Rual drove. 

“ what is next rual.” Clark next. 

“we are going shop but you have to stay here and wait for a surprise” rual said. 

“ What are you getting?” Clark ask. 

“ you half to wait “ Rual said and park. 

“ okay “ Clark said. 

“ ill be back soon “ rual said and kissed 

“okay “ Clark said. 

Rual went in the building. the building was blank there was nothing on it to show what it was or what they sell. Clark begin to wonder what Rual is getting. maybe Rual wanted to kill Clark and that's why he was being nice...Clark never knew why is being bullied so much. 

 

A little latter Rual came out with a bag and put in the back. Rual got back in. 

“what did you get?” Clark ask scared because of his mind. 

“ A surprise” rual said looking at Clark.

“Are you okay? I'm not going to hurt you?” Rual ask. 

“ really? not at all?” Clark ask. 

“ Yes don’t worry we will have fun. and its going to be good pain. don’t worry little nerd” Rual said. 

This made Clark blushed. Rual wanted to have fun and don’t want to hurt him in a bad way. Rual begin to think. Rual need to get them to a place where they can be alone. 

“what you thinking about?” Clark ask. 

 

“ I want us to be alone” rual said. 

 

….. “ well we can go to my home my mom and dad work a lot and never really there” Clark said. 

“That works. where am I going” rual ask. 

 

Clark told Rual where and how to get there. Rual begin to drive off. it was a good date and Rual love how the date went and so did Clark. Rual had a lot of fun ideas for them to do when they get to Clarks place.


	3. Chapter 3: Collar

Rual parked in front Clark’s family house. It was nice house and clean. Both got out. Rual got the bag from the back and Clark walk to the door to unlock it. Clark lead in with Rual was right behind him. 

“Do you want a drink?” Clark ask. 

“No but I would like if we went to your room.” Rual said. 

Clark blushed. All Clark did was shake his head and lead up to his room. Rual followed with a big smile. Clark open door to his room. Rual was surprised to see that Clark’s room was filled with robots. 

“You said you want to build robots… I did not know you began to do it.” Rual said. 

“I do. They’re all shut off right now so it’s okay.” Clark said sitting down on his bed. 

“It is. Are you ready for your surprised. ” Rual ask. 

“Yes” Clark said. 

Rual open a bag and pulled out a collar and dog ears. Clark blushed a lot; he had heard stories of some people who are into this. Apparently Rual was one. It all click in Clark's head. 

“Rual.. Are those for me?” Clark ask. 

“Yes it is,” Rual said putting the dog ears on Clark. “Don’t you look cute.” rual put the collar on him.   
Clark was blushing a lot. Having the collar feeling on his neck was making his head spin and it was hard to listen to Rual. All Clark could do was move his hand up.

“Nyeh~” Clark could muster out. 

Rual took that it was time they have been waiting for. Rual got down and kissed Clark. Clark kissed back. Rual put all he could into the kiss and Clark did to. Soon Rual was pushing his tongue into Clark’s mouth. Clark let him like under the bleacher but he knew that there were going to do a lot more. 

Rual pushed Clark to the bed and begin to kiss Clarks neck. Clark moaned at everything Rual did to his neck; licking, kissing, and at one point Rual bit his neck lightly. 

Rual pulled away and look down at Clark. During that time Clark was undoing both of there pants and pushing them down. Oh how Raul’s little nerd needed him so much and here is Rual taking too much time on his neck. 

Rual took off Clarks and his own shirt off. Clark was blushing at his actions of trying to take there pants off. Rual rip off Clarks pants of and saw Clarks weeping cock. Rual lick the cum coming off. Clark moaned. 

Raul give all attention on Clark's cock as it need. Clark moaned the whole time. 

“Rual~ I'm~ I'm~ Going to--” Clark tried to get out. 

Raul pulled away. 

“You can’t do that yet. I have more to do and you coming will make it end sooner.” Raul said. 

Clark blushed and shake head. Rual got up to look at his nerd. His nerd was stunning. The way Clark was panting with the ears and collar. How Raul wanted to fuck him tell the bed would break. 

“Oh baby only if you can see how you looked.” Raul as he pulled a bottle of lube from his back pocket. 

Rual put some on his fingers and then pushed it into Clark. Clark moaned. Oh how Clark missed Rual in him. Rual moved his finger in and out of his nerd. Soon another finger and then other. Clark moaned with every push. 

Rual pulled his hand away his nerd was ready for him. Rual pulled his pants off and lubed himself up. Clark whined when Raul moved his hand away; He need more of Rual why must he act so mean. 

Rual pulled Clarks legs apart and line himself up. 

“Hurry R~Rual” Clark said. 

With that Rual thrust himself in. Clark moaned. Rual took his time to move he wanted to remember how his nerd felt and how he moans. Rual pulled out slowly and thrust in slowly. Rual slowly went faster and harder. Clark head was spinning; he could not say anything beside ‘Raul’ whitch where his moans. Every time his nerd said Rual name he thrust in harder. 

“Rual~ I'm~ going--” Clark said. 

 

“I know baby I am too.” Rual said thrust in. 

 

Rual and Clark had came at the same time. Rual pulled out kissing Clark. Clark kissed back. Its funny how Clark would have never thought that he would have lost his virginity to a man; and a man who was hot like Rual. 

 

They kissed for a while until Clark pulled away for air. Rual laid next to his nerd. Clark took some breaths and then cuddled Rual. Rual put his arm around Clark and held him close. 

Rual dozed off a little and Clark stayed wake. Clark stayed where he was next to Rual. He watch Rual snore a little that make Clark smile. He would love to Date this not so smart football player. 

 

Rual woke up half an hour later. Clark had his eyes closed not sleeping but thinking. Rual kissed Clark's head. Clark open his eyes and saw Rual. 

“Did you sleep well” Clark ask. 

“yes I did it's been awhile since I had fun like that” Raul said. 

 

Clark blushed and laid his head on Rual. Clarks Family would be home soon and it would be hard to explain why he has a hot football player in his bed... That would be a story.


End file.
